


It Was Pretty Hot, Right?

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: After-Fight Sex, M/M, Pre-Timeskip, Sex on the Deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Following Luffy and Zoro's fight on Cactus Island there are some left over emotions that require their attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

Hot ash floats down featherlike, all around the Going Merry. Black-n-grey embers sticking to wet sails, getting in everyone’s hair and eyes. Luffy tips down the brim of his straw hat, peering with deep brown eyes across the bay. Cactus Island, left behind. The first island of the Grand Line. The first real step in the greatest adventure there is…

“We are taking the princess home.” Zoro’s acutely delivered voice pierces through Luffy’s distraction of what is a burning ship in the harbor not far away.

“Why us?!” Usopp’s arguing, sounding more than a little frightened.

“Oh, ma’mosell! Come, my beautiful princess, come inside away from all this madness. May I make you a warm peppermint choc’le?” Sanji’s steel toed dress shoes tap on the deck as he dances away with the blue haired woman who he agreed to have onboard, but Luffy’s eyes skitting right passed the blonde cook – to his first mate.

 Zoro’s standing next to Nami. Arms crossed over his broad chest. Hands tucked into his green hamaraki. He’s not looking at Luffy. His eyes are down, nodding every now and then while Nami spoke to Usopp.

Luffy’s mouth had gone dry, even before everyone got onboard to escape. His ears ringing for the explosion not ten minutes ago. So much so that he can’t hear his navigator too well, and Usopp not at all. He digs a finger in one ear, not really worried cause stuff like this happens. The young Strawhat Captain rolls his shoulders, passing a touch over each gold button on his vest with only a small tremor in both hands. He starts forward more than once before managing it, sandaled feet more in charge than he is.

“So, is that understood?” Nami’s asking sweetly, even if she’s got a fist of one hand. Usopp staring nearly cross-eyed down his long nose at her, tears gathering.  

“Y-yes!” yips the Strawhat Sniper, and he’s ducking speedily out of the way, making for the comparative safety of Sanji’s galley.

Nami watches Usopp go, fiery red eyebrows already come together, narrow further. “What is wrong with you two?” She asks of a deadly whisper. Gold eyes stare at her captain, because Zoro only has eyes for the deck. Luffy doesn’t answer her. He’s not sure he’s got an answer.

For what seemed too long Nami remained quiet, looking between the two young men and getting no answer. She sighs, knowing the seas will be rough ahead. “Following the log pose to the next island, Captain. I’ll also see to our cargo.” Without waiting for a response, Nami’s red hair is fanned out. Luffy can feel it brush his shoulder as she walks by him.

The door to Merry’s galley swings closed behind her.

Luffy, wriggling even as he’s standing still, turns round eyes to his first mate, now that everyone else is gone. The fingers on his left hand keep twinging and he fidgets his whole arm to make the nerve calm down. Zoro, still avidly memorizing the grain of every plank in Merry’s deck, was doing a lot of quick, heavy thinking. Every once in a while licking his lips or shaking his head.

“Ne, Zoro?” Luffy asks, rolling on the balls of his feet so that he’s stretching the sandal strap.

The swordsman’s eyes come up like he’s been stung. “Yeah?”

“That fight we had…”

“Yeah?”

“It was… really hot, right?”

For a moment, Zoro’s face slacks and he stares dumbly back at his captain. Luffy taking all advantage to come closer to stare into bright emerald eyes. When his and his captain’s chests meet by accident, he lets out a small noise. A whine, almost, and it startles himself to hear it. “Y-yeh. I-it was, Captain.”

A wide-n-sly smile splits the young captain’s face, stretching his cheeks, along with the delicate scar underneath his left eye, before he’s come right up close. Luffy whispers, and his breath is warm against Zoro’s lips. “Wanna have more.” The captain falls into a kiss that could have been initiated by either pirate. Luffy tongue comes out and he licks softly, the older teen parting his lips at the request. Luffy dives inside Zoro’s mouth, searching for the challenge and raw adventure they had been forced to sadly forego. Luffy groans, twining his tongue with Zoro’s as they taste one another.

While they kiss, they tear at each other. Ridding each of the clothing they’d been sailing, partying, sleeping, and then fighting in. They didn’t need them now, clothes. Luffy ripped at Zoro’s green hamaraki, Zoro popping a button off Luffy’s bright red vest. His captain’s still wearing one sandal when he drops to his knees to take the younger’s erection firmly in his hands.

“Ahhnn, Z-Zoro.”

The older pirate gives one long stroke up and down Luffy’s member, marveling as it swelled, and swelled, and kept on swelling. A grand member lay in his hand after only a minute of attention. Leaking and switching. “You wanna give me an order, Captain?” Zoro asks, giving a tantalizing lick at the leaking head inches from his nose. Luffy throws his head back for the action, gasping at the morning air as the sky lightened and lightened. “W-wanna feel Zoro, inside.”

The swordsman swallows, fingers still kneading into his captain’s pliable rubber musculature. Zoro was hard and aching, engorged cock dangling between his legs. “Aye, aye, Captain.” His voice husky and low, hardly audible over the lapping of tiny swells against Merry’s hull.

Zoro stands, and they kiss, wrapping and unwrapping themselves messily in each other’s arms as the sun leapt over the sea and felt warm on their skin. Their kisses become deeper, and more desperate. Luffy’s arms slung around Zoro’s strong neck, Zoro pushing the other against the wall of the cabin even though they’ve eliminated all distance. Zoro feels the rocking of the ship and gets the idea to sway gently from one side to another, ensuring their erections a sweet friction.

Luffy moaned perfectly, deep and raw. His body convulses with anticipation. Zoro releases their kiss to slide his tongue across his captain’s left nipple, leaving it red and swollen and glistening with saliva. “More… ah hnnm! More…” gasped the future pirate king into his first mate’s thick shoulder.

Zoro allowed his captains order to sink into him, something he could hold onto as his body took most of his precious control away, layer by layer. Luffy gasps when the older pirate leans slightly back and wraps a strong hand around both of their pricks together. The younger teen’s mouth open to get in air as he watches the first pumping them together, slicked by mingled precum. Luffy put his hands up on Zoro’s shoulders for support, hips thrusting with his swordsman’s movements. Zoro watches his captain, Luffy’s brown eyes only half open as he’s dragging air into his mouth. His lips are swollen and pink, and sweat is beading across his forehead. Zoro grins, adding a slow twisting motion with his hand that makes Luffy’s eyes go wide and he shouts out. Zoro releases them and pulls his captain into a tight embrace, Luffy gasping into his neck and shoulder.

“Please, more.” Luffy slides his tongue out, tasting the ridge of each tight muscle at the crook of Zoro’s neck before he decides to bare his teeth, and bite down. Zoro gasps at the sharpness of Luffy’s teeth, but he younger didn’t go far enough to break flesh, riding a knife edge line between pain and pleasure.

“Ahhn, Luffy, yes…. Ahh. T-turn, turn around.” Only able to put his hands on his captain’s hips and move them, does Luffy decide to desist; leaving a purpled hickey behind. Luffy puts his hands up on the cabin as Zoro moves up behind, hands on his captain’s hips to better draw their bodies together. Zoro held his own hardness in his hand, gathering precum before he gives a thick kiss to the middle of Luffy’s sweating back. The Captain writhes for the attention, moaning Zoro’s name. With his fingers slicked, Zoro presses against Luffy’s entrance. The smooth skin quivering as he slowly begins to push inside.

Luffy’s eyes close and he hangs his head. The first of Zoro’s fingers to break him open were like nothing he’d experienced before. Definitely foreign, but it didn’t hurt. In fact… “Ah gaw- Z-Zoro, Ah, oh! YES!” he bucks back onto the finger entering him. “More, Zoro! More!”

Zoro thought that voice would be the end of him one day, and he couldn’t think of any better way to have lived than to do exactly as that voice commanded. The swordsman removed his hand to use it in steadying Luffy’s hips instead. Luffy was on the verge of pitiful begging as the loss of contact when he chokes and falls quiet, but for the low steady breathes Zoro can still hear. Zoro cannot help but marvel at the sight of his own cock vanishing slowly into his captain as they fuck nude on the deck of their ship under clear morning light. Luffy gasps and curses as Zoro slides deeper. Nonsense words falling from his swollen lips with every millimeter of Zoro’s penis that enters him.

With both hands supporting his captain’s body, Zoro slips his entire length into Luffy, resting green curls on milky white buttocks. Luffy quiveres, his legs threatening to give out on him as Zoro paused, allowing the other to acclimate with him inside. “Luffy, are you–”

“D-don’t stop, Zorooo! Give me m-more~!” Hunching back into Zoro’s body nearly threw the older teen to the deck, but not quite. Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy’s chest and shoulder, resting his chin on his captain’s shoulder as his hips buck up and in, back, and up and in again. Jut after jut, he rutted into Luffy, kissing his neck while his hands explored the other’s chest.

Luffy whined when Zoro tweaked a nipple, gasping right after as his swordsman gave a long heavy thrust right against his prostate. The two lower to the ground in a less than graceful motion, though still able to maintain their connection. Zoro and Luffy now faced each other, Luffy’s dick between their bellies, red and crying. Zoro took it in his hand and stroked. Trusted. Stroked again. Luffy’s eyes rolling with his hips, each time taking Zoro’s cock into him as deeply as he could. But it still wasn’t enough. He needed… more. “More.” He breathed out, raising his hips as Zoro thrust in and held himself over his captain.

Zoro couldn’t imagine what ‘more’ he could do, so he kept on as his instincts led him. They usually weren’t wrong. Leaning in he gathered all of his younger captain’s broken syllables into one passionate kiss. Before they had broken it, Luffy’s eyes had gone up, and he came spectacularly between them. The swordsman grinned, giving one long sweet thrust that had him spilling everything he had inside Luffy.

They remained on the deck, connected, panting and sweating. Over their heads seagulls rated their performance out of ten.

“Ne, Zoro?”

“Yeah, Luffy?”

“We’re gonna do that again, right?”

Zoro smiled against his captain’s shoulder, too spent to raise his head and finding Luffy to be an amazing pillow. “Yeah, Captain. We’ll do that again.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to be gone so long :) Hope this was enjoyed!


End file.
